The present invention relates to control of a character which appears in a video game and is to be manipulated by a player (hereinafter called a xe2x80x9cplayer characterxe2x80x9d), particularly to control of a plurality of player characters displayed simultaneously.
Many existing video games involve manipulation of a team or party consisting of a plurality of player characters. In such a related-art video game, there is defined a switch to be used for selecting a character which is an object of manipulation. A player character which is an object of operation is switched in accordance with an input from the switch. Here, player characters which are not objects of manipulation are left as they are or deactivated. In such a video game, the player characters which have been left do not take any action. Therefore, such player characters are unsuitable for a video game that is intended to have a somewhat real-time characteristic.
In order to solve such a problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 280933/1996 proposes a technique in which a switch to be used for selecting a character which is an object of manipulation is defined, a player character which is an object of manipulation is switched in accordance with an input from the switch, and player characters which have not been selected as objects of manipulation are automatically controlled.
However, the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 280933/1996 fails to enable a player to simultaneously operate a plurality of player characters. Therefore, the player cannot operate all the player characters at will. Difficulty is encountered in setting a game problem which can be solved only when a plurality of player characters are activated simultaneously.
According to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 280933/1996, a player character which is an object of manipulation cannot be changed unless a predetermined key input is performed. In short, there is a necessity for the player performing an extra operation at the time of changing of a player character which is an object of manipulation. Therfore, such a technique is not suitable for a video game, such as in a so-called action game designed to have a strong real-time characteristic.
The present invention has been conceived under the foregoing conditions and is aimed at providing a player character action control method, a video game program, and a video game machine, which enable a player to manipulate a plurality of player characters simultaneously and obviate a necessity of the player deliberately switching a player character which is an object of manipulation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a player character action control method, a video game program, and a video game machine, which set a problem which can be solved only when a plurality of player characters are actuated simultaneously.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a player character action control method, a video game program, and a video game machine, which can specify an object for which a player character is to act even when the player character is automatically controlled.
To solve the problems, the present invention provides a video game machine, a player character action control method, and a video game program.
The present invention provides a video game program to be executed by a video game machine which enables connection of a controller having a plurality of orientation input means, the method comprising the steps of:
simultaneously displaying a plurality of player characters; and
assigning switches including at least one of the orientation input means to the respective player characters, wherein at least one of the plurality of player characters has a first mode in which the player character operates in accordance with inputs made by the switches assigned to the player character, and a second mode in which the player character operates in accordance with a predetermined sub-program; and
switching between the first and second modes when input operation is performed by way of any one of switches assigned to the player characters.
According to the video game program, when switching is made from the first mode to the second mode, there is no necessity of the player pressing a special switch. Therefore, switching between modes can be effected smoothly.
Here, the sub-program takes, as an object of action, a non-player character located closest to the player character serving as an object of control.
Preferably, in the first mode there may be detected a non-player character located in a direction which is entered by the orientation input means assigned to the player character, and in the second mode the detected non-player character may be taken as an object of action for the player character. For example, the player specifies a target, and semi-automatic control of the sub-character can be effected.
Preferably, a non-player character may take one of the player characters located closest to the non-player character as an object of action.
Preferably, the action means actions to be performed by the non-player character, e.g., approaching action, battle action, and conversation.
Preferably, at least one of the plurality of player characters acts in accordance with only an input entered by the assigned switches. For example, one of player characters is taken as a main character, and the main character is designed so as to act in accordance with an input entered by switches assigned to the main character. Another one of the player characters can be controlled semi-automatically.
As an example of a non-player character suitable for use with such a video game program, there is a non-player character which completely prevents attack in one direction.
Preferably, as effective elements in the video game, there are provided a plurality of switches which are to be actuated by the player characters and make a predetermined response when simultaneously actuated by the player characters. For example, the switches are turned on when the player characters step on the switches.
Moreover, there can be provided a video game machine which operates in accordance with a video game program. Preferably, the video game machine further comprises a controller having a plurality of orientation input means.
Further, the present invention provides a player character action control method and a video game machine which provide the same advantage as that provided by the video game program.